Ask Immature
Ask Immature whatever you like. Q & A's Q. Meany: oh look, its you, the guy i killed with cold water A. Immature: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY, DADDY, CHANGE MY DIAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Slenderman: Don't fear me, child... A. Immature: WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!! I NEED A DIAPER CHANGE!!!!!!!!!! Q. Chenspurr: How many years old are you? A. Immature: 2 and 2. (22) Q. Rocket: Oh look, it's you, my friend! A. Immature: FEED ME AND CHANGE MY DIAPER!!!!!!!!!! A. Rocket: Okay okay okay! I'll feed you and change your diaper, but please calm down. If you scream, you'll wake Flippy up! Q. Raymond: watch ponies it's better than the crap you call Dora. A. Immature: DOWA IS NOT CWAP!!!!!!! Q. Neeky: You're even worse than Shrimpy... A. Immature: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! CHANGE MY DIAPER!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Darkly: Ha everytime you cry a lot, you need your diaper change! A. Immature: What do you expect? I'm not potty twained!!!! Q. Hoodie: Oh look, It's you, the guy I pushed him into the road. Stop saying you need diaper change. A. Immature: I NEED ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q.Saucy: ilikepieanddoraisaweawesome A. Immature: while you come over to my house and watch dowa??????????? Q.Kid: what the fresh hell is Dowa? A. Immature: watch it. it's one of the gweatest shows ever!!!!!!!!!! Q. Boomer: lurne hao too cspel, note: my grammer is good, i just wanted to make an Inanimate Insanity reference A. Immature: watch dowa!!!!!!!!!!!1 inanimate insanity sounds like poopy!!!!!!!!! Q. Hoodie: You know who was that running at the top of your ceiling? It was me, Masky or The Observer? A. Immature: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE MY HEAD SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Masky: BE MATURE, IDIOT! A. Immature: CHANGE MY DIAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Boomer: i shall not watch that dumb show, Inanimate Insanity is a great show A. Immature: NO!!!!!!! DOWA IS ONE OF THE GWEATEST SHOWS EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Boomer: yeah, if you have no taste of telivision A. Immature: u no wike dowa?!?!?!?!?! u no have taste in tv!!!!!!!!!! Q. Kid: omg shut up your annoying me to tears! A. Immature: watch dowa, feed me, and change my diaper!!!!!!!! Q. Boomer: nah, your the one with no taste in telivision A. Immature: you cant taste television, whatever you're talking about Q. Julio: What would happen if I gave you chocolate? A. Immature: chockwit!!!!!!!!!! i wove chocwit and and i want it so bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Eyeless Jack: Oh look, this old kid has a maturity failure A. Immature: WATCH DOWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Masky: YOU'RE A WOOPER! A. Immature: IDK WHAT THAT IS, BUT CHANGE MY DIAPER!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Hoodie: Do you want puddings? A. Immature: me wike pudding!!!!!!!!!!! Q.Nutty: steal my chocolate I will twist your neck. A. Immature: ME WIKE CHOKWIT!!!!!!!!!!! DO NECK TWISTINGS TASTE AS GOOD AS CHOKWIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Eyeless Jack: Wow look, I should not watch that dumb baby show. You know, like Boomer said, you have no taste of TV. A. Immature: what does tv taste like? Q. Clovey: Why you watch Dora I hate that show. A. Immature: DOWA IS THE GWEATEST SHOW EVER ON TEWEVISION, WHATEVER THAT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Hoodie: Look, this 22 years old guy is more annoying than Shrimpy. If you come to my house, I will kick you into the window. A. Immature: CHANGE MY DIAPER!!!!!!!!!! AND WHAT IS A SHWIMPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. MS: I'm always watching you............forever................ A. Immature: WHOEVER YOU ARE MS, CHANGE MY DIAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Hoodie: Learn how to spell please, Your grammar is always like a jerk A. Immature: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! CHANGE MY DIAPER Q.Duncan: I got all dora series and a free bar of chocolate for you A. Immature: IDK WHAT FWEE IS BUT I WANT THE CHOKWIT AND WATCH ALL OF THE DORA SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q. Rocket: You're even worse than Shrimpy when you make a fart to my parents! A. Immature: me no worse than.... what is shwimpy?! and what is a fart to my pawents? Q. Sluggy: You like Dora?! Who watches that anyways?! A. Immature: ME!!!!!!!! BEST THING EVER!!!!!!!!! Q. Mother: Aw, you're actually kind of cute. A. Q.Cuddlespikachu: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU VANDALIZED MY POTTY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *poops pants* A. Q.Vaty: Why are you so immature anyways? A. Q. When's your birthday? A. Q.Beggy:GIVE ME COOKIES, CHOCOLATE MILK AND READ ME A BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Ask a Character